You'll Be Safe With Me
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh are both in bad relationships. Will they find their way out of them and into eachother's arms? Or will a case take that chance away from them? SC. Please read and Review. Spoilers for Lost Son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the people you don't know.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh Adventually.

Author's note: I don't know how long this story will last for. I wasn't even sure if I should go with this story but a little birdy told me too. So here it is.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx." said Speed as he walked into autopsy.

"Your late." said Alexx.

"I know I know. I'm sorry. Please I already heard it from Horatio. Can you tell me what we got or do I need to apologize to the body first?"

Calleigh snickered. "Always the comedian."

"Well I aim to please." said Tim flashing Calleigh a smile. He rarely smiled but even though he didn't know his feelings at the moment. He would move heaven and earth for Calleigh Duquesne.

Calleigh smiled back then looked back at the body. Alexx looked from Tim to Calleigh. And shook her head slightly.

"Well he died from a gunshot wound to the head. But he has multiple brusing on his ribs. I'd say the poor thing was kicked around a few good times." started Alexx.

"Alexx what's that?" asked Calleigh as she pointed to a small cut in his hand.

"Looks like a defensive wound." said Tim.

Calleigh gave him an annoyed look. "Are you Alexx?"

"Well she did say anytime I wanted to crossover to her side of the street."

Alexx shook her head again. She knew these two belonged together but they were to busy with there head in the clouds to notice. "Timmy's right. Looks like a defensive wound."

Tim gave Calleigh a 'haha' look. And Calleigh shook her head. "Maybe whe should talk to the girlfriend."

"Hold on there Cal." started Alexx. "Here is the bullet for you Ms. Firearms."

"Well thank you Alexx. What kind of day would it be without one of these."

"And what is these exactly?" asked Tim a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'll let you know when I know." said Calleigh as she walked to the door.

"Well you normally know as soon as you look at it."

"That's true. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you. See you guys later." said Calleigh and flashed Speed a smile on her way out.

Once Calleigh was gone Alexx made a noise.

"What?"

"You to."

"What do mean you to. That's a band Alexx."

"I mean you and Calleigh."

"What about me and Calleigh?"

"Oh come on Timmy. You flirt with her she flirts with you. Come on."

"I do not flirt with Calleigh she's to...to...cheerful. Besides I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah that's right. Ms. Let's dip into Daddy's bank account."

"Are you implying that you don't like my girlfriend Alexx."

"Yes Timmy. And you don't either."

Tim chuckled he knew not to argue with Alexx.

"Whatever. Listen do you got any trace for me or what?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you."

"Hey." said Tim as Calleigh pulled a stool up next to him. And was a little to close in Speed's opinion. "Can I help you?" asked Tim as he cut the end off of a swab and put it into a little test bottle.

"What's that?"

"Its trace evidence Cal?"

"Well I know that." said Calleigh in her southern drawl. "I mean what is it?"

"I don't know that's why i'm putting it into the mess spec."

Calleigh gave Tim an evil look. Why did he always have to be so sarcastic.

"So did you get anywhere with that bullet?" asked Tim as he sat back down in the stool.

"Mmhmm..."

"So are you gonna tell me."

"I was going to but now I'm not so sure."

"Yeah...and why's that?"

"Because your being mean."

"Calleigh...just tell me what you found."

"Ok Mr. Bossy." started Calleigh as she opened up the file in her hand. "Our vic Jack Smith was shot with a .38."

"That's it?"

"Would I do that to you? He was shot with his own weapon. He got it for portection against his ex brother in law."

"Maybe we should talk to the brother in law then."

"I don't think so."

"And why's that."

"Well he couldn't have possibly shot him."

"And why is that?" asked Tim annoyed.

"Because he was out of town on a business trip."

"A business trip that's convient."

"No I called the company he worked for he said he's been out of town since the 31st and won't be back until the 27th."

Tim nodded. "So girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ms. Cortez how long were you and John dating?" asked Calleigh.

"A- a-bout a year?"

"That's along time." said Tim.

"Yeah I... I guess."

"Lindsay what's wrong?" asked Calleigh.

"Nothing...I just can't believe he's really dead."

"Lindsay is there anything you want to tell us?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"Look Ms. Cortez." started Tim. "We have a dead guy in the morgue at the M.E.'s office. If there's something your scared about just tell us and we'll protect you."

Lindsay again shook her head.

"Alright...maybe this will refresh your memory." said Tim throwing John's morgue picture at him.

Lindsay turned her head. "I already told you I don't know anything."

"Well what about this picture?" said Tim as he through the defensive wound shot at Lindsay.

Lindsay put her hand to her mouth causing her long sleeve shirt to reveal a hand print on her wrist.

Calleigh shifted nervously in her seat. Tim noticed this and gave her a worried look which she ignored.

"I told you I don't remember anything."

TBC...Well there's the first chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Bad Language. And violence.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Cal?"

Calleigh stopped as she walked down the hall. "Hey Tim what's up?"

"Listen I uh...wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well its just yesterday...you seemed...a little...out of it."

"No I'm fine.'' Calleigh lied.

"You sure?"

"Yes Tim. I'm fine."

"Ok." said Tim and walked off.

Calleigh stared at Tim. Maybe she should tell him. Why should she be scared. She's a cop. She shouldn't have to feel scared. Then why did she?

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ben...i'm home." said Calleigh as she walked into her condo that she shared with her boyfriend.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran late. I'm sorry. I called."

"Yeah but your late."

"I have a demanding job Ben. I'm sorry."

"Well it seems to me that you care more about your job then you do about me."

"Of course I do." muttered Calleigh.

""What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Listen here bitch." said Ben and grabbed Calleigh by the hair.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Maria?" said Tim as he walked into his house.

"Hey baby." said Marie as she walked over to Tim and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?"

"Just cuz."

"Sorry i'm late."

"Whatever."

"What was that for?" asked Tim spinning around.

"What I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did you said whatever."

"Timmy...alot of people say whatever."

"Yeah and how many times have I asked you not to call me Timmy."

"You let Alexx call you Timmy."

"Yes well that's Alexx Alexx is..."

"Special?" stated Maria. "If I didn't know any better I think you care more about Alexx and that Calleigh chick your constantly talking about then you do me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"BEN STOP PLEASE!" cried Calleigh. As Ben pushed Calleigh into the wall.

"Shutup!"

"Ben...please...stop."

But Ben didn't stop he grabbed Calleigh by the hair and threw her into the couch. Calleigh fell off and hit the floor.

"You just won't learn will you Calleigh." said Ben as he sat down on Calleigh's back. Grabbing her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm late its not my fault. Just please stop."

Ben let go of her hair roughfly. And walked out the door. Calleigh sat up slightly but had to lay back down her back hurt to bad.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Tim." said Calleigh as she walked into trace.

"Hey I got those results back on that substance Alexx found on John's belt."

"Oh, what was it?" asked Calleigh as she sat down. She cringed at the pain.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...i'm fine. I just slept on my back wrong. That's all."

Tim nodded. "It's glue."

"Glue? Anything specific?"

"Elmer's glue."

"Well anybody could have access to that. You can get it at a grocery store, walmart, kmart-"

"Target?"

Calleigh smiled. "Cute."

"But our vic's girlfriend works as a kindergarten teacher."

"Maybe we should go talk to her."

"Yeah thats if she's not to scared to talk to us."

"Some girls just are Tim."

"Sounds like your speaking from experience."

Calleigh turned to face him. "What?"

"I saw the way you cringed when you saw the bruise on Lindsay's arm. You've been hiding out Cal. What's going on?"

"Nothin..."

"You sure?"

"Can we just go to her work please." said Calleigh and walked off.

Tim nodded and follwed Calleigh out. Something was wrong with her and he fully intended to find out what it was.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"We thank you for taking time out to talk to us Lindsay."

"Not a problem." said Lindsay. "What can I do for you guys now."

"We have evidence...that you were with John when he was killed." started Calleigh. "Will you please tell us what you know."

"I'm scared."

"Why what happen?" asked Calleigh. Lindsay shifted in her seat.

"Tim...would you mind if I talk to Lindsay alone please?"

Tim looked at Calleigh and then to Lindsay then back to Calleigh.

"Sure. I'll be outside if you need me."

Calleigh watched Tim walk out the door before she spoke. "Lindsay..."

"My kids will be back inside in a few minutes."

"I understand. Lindsay look I just want to help you. We found defensive wounds on John's arm. Did he come after you. And you grabbed what you could to defend yourself. Did he get scared once he found out that you had a weapon? Put his arms down? Did you go after him anyway?"

Lindsay nodded and began to cry.

"Lindsay its ok. It's ok. I understand how you feel. Listen I'll have to take you to the station for a confession but would you mind telling me your side of the story first?"

Lindsay nodded again. "I was sleeping. He woke me up and told me to cook dinner, I did but I burnt it. He got angry and threw me against the wall. I grabbed a knife off the counter and I went at him...he backed down...so I set the knife down but he came after me so i cut him...he then grabbed me by the wrist and and shoved me down on the bed. I broke free and I grabbed his gun from the nightstand I ran...and he came after me again so I shot him."

"What about the glue?"

"When he fell to the ground he hit the table I had a bottle of glue sitting on the table and it fell off."

Calleigh nodded. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "John was a bad guy."

"He was...did you know about him and his ex wife?"

"No...I didn't even know he was married."

Calleigh nodded. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course."

Calleigh pushed her sleeve up.

"You have bruses to?"

Calleigh nodded. "Mmhmm...Lindsay I'm not gonna let you go to jail. I promise."

"Thank you Calleigh."

"Sure."

"You should tell someone. Your a good women... you don't deserve this."

"Neither did you."

"Did Detective Speedle do this to you?"

"Tim? No no no no...Tim...Tim would never hurt me."

"He doesn't look like the type."

"But people can suprise you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well the D.A.'s gonna go for delf defense." said Calleigh as she walked into the break room.

"Tha't great." said Tim. "You know its guys like John that make me not wanna be a man."

"Oh yeah i'm sure you'd have the lady roll down real well." said Calleigh sarcastically as she grabbed a soda.

Tim smiled slightly. And walked over to Calleigh. "What?"

"What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing." said Calleigh as she tried to get away from Tim.

"Calleigh talk to me."

"Its nothing." said Calleigh and accidentally dropped her soda. Tim looked down and saw the bruises on her lower back.

"Now you can't tell me that is nothing." said Tim lifting up Calleigh's shirt slightly.

"Its nothing." said Calleigh and walked away.

Tim shook his head. Why did Calleigh have to be so stubbron.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was in the ballistics lab firing off round after round when Tim walked in and pulled her headphones off making her jump.

"God damn it Tim...don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Well its the start of our Vacation. Me and Delko were gonna go get a few beers. You wanna come?"

"Umm...what time is it?"

"10:00."

"Oh my god...its 10?" Tim nodded. "He's gonna kill me."

"Calleigh what is going on with you?"

"Nothing." mumbled Calleigh and ran out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ben!" called Calleigh as she entered her condo.

"Hey there." Ben slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooooo."

"Ben why don't you sit down."

"I don't want to."

"Well I think you should."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Ben and smacked Calleigh across the face.

"Ben why do you do this?"

"Because I can and you think that your so cool with this job, your a scared little bitch is what you are." said Ben and smacked Calleigh again this time knocking her to hte ground. Ben kicked Calleigh in the ribs. Grabbed the keys and left. Calleigh got up slowly and went to the window once she made sure Ben was gone. She grabbed her keys as well and got into her SUV.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hold on i'm coming. I'm coming." said Tim sleepily as he went to his door. "Calleigh..."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Calleigh lifted up her shirt slightly to show Tim the many bruises she had.

"Oh my god...what happend to you?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh towards him and into his house. "Here just sit down." said Tim as he sat Calleigh down on the couch.Tim lifted her chin and looked at the bruise that was quickly growing over her right eye. 'I'll go get you something for that."

"Thanks."

Tim went into the kitchen. "I uh...don't have any ice but I do have a bag of peas."

"A bag of peas?"

"Yeah its a good thing you stopped by because they probably would never have been eaten anyways."

Calleigh smiled and let Tim put the bag on her eye. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Its ok it wasn't your fault."

"Who did this to you?"

"My boyfriend Ben."

'"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks."

"Calleigh your a cop why didn't you do something?"

"I just felt so helpless." Calleigh began to cry and Tim pulled her to him.

"It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let him do this to you again." said Tim as he rubbed her back. "Here you can sleep here tonight. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"To bad your going to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs. She saw Tim sleeping soundly and sat down in front of him, stroking his hair. "Why are you so wonderful?"

Calleigh expected a reply but didn't get one. All of a sudden Tim opened his eyes. "What's... a matter?" asked Tim sleeply.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Tim nodded and laid his head back down. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah."

"I think the question is why are you so beautiful?"

Calleigh blushed and Tim pulled her head towards his and kissed her softly.

"What about Maria?"

"I broke up with her a few days ago."

Calleigh smiled and Tim pulled her onto the couch so she was lying next to him.

"You'll be safe with me." Tim stated sleepily.

"I know I will." muttered Calleigh before she to fell asleep as well.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I smell coffee." said Tim.

"Mmmhmm...I made you some."

"Thanks." said Tim as he accepted the cup.

"I slept good last night."

"Me too."

Tim turned and smiled at Calleigh. "I meant what I said last night."

"I know you did."

"Do you want me to go with you to file the complant?" started Tim. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital...make sure there's no internal bleeding."

"Tim...i'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Tim as he put his hand on Calleigh's face.

"Yeah...but would you go with me...I think Tripp can handle it."

"You mean your not gonna go to Horatio?"

Calleigh smiled. "I think he's got enough on his plate already."

"Sure i'll go with you." Calleigh smiled and leaned in but Tim moved away.

"I uh...better take a shower."

Calleigh sighed and watched Tim walk upstairs. Why was he pulling away from her when she was just trying to get close to him?

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So do you know where he is now?" asked Frank.

"No...he hit me last night then he left. I then went to Tim's."

"Speelde's?" started Frank. "Why not come straight to the police?"

"I was scared. And I just really wanted...I just really wanted a friend."

Tripp nodded. "Alright we'll put an APB out on him. In the mean time I want you to stay at Speedle's, he can go with you to get somethings. But just stay there Calleigh. And enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Oh will do Frank." replied Tim sarcastically.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

There was silence in Calleigh's SUV until she spoke. "You know I don't have to stay with you. I could get a hotel or... something."

"Cal your gonna stay with me. That's final."

Calleigh nodded and turned on Tim's street."

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you move away earlier?"

"I don't Calleigh. I just did ok." said Tim and got out of the car when Calleigh parked.

Calleigh sighed and made a mental note to talk to him later.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim went up to his room to read after Calleigh said she do dishes. When Tim didn't come back down Calleigh walked upstairs. Not to snoop. Just to see him. Calleigh walked into Tim's room to find him asleep with the book on his stomach. Calleigh smiled at the site and sat down on his bed gently. Calleigh picked up the book and closed it. Then laid down next to Tim. Within minutes Tim's arms were wrapped around her. Calleigh sighed. This is how life should be.

Tim woke up a few hours later with Calleigh lying on his chest. Tim panicked for a second. And then calmed down because suddenly he wasn't scared. It felt right to him. Tim heared a faint buzzing noise and looked over to see his cell phone vibrating on the nighstand.

"Speedle...huh...that's great...yeah ok...so we don't have to come down? Great...yeah I'll tell her..bye." Tim shook Calleigh awake. "Calleigh...Cal."

"Huh...what's goin on?"

"They got him. He confessed to everything."

Calleigh nodded. "So its over?"

"Yeah...its over."

Calleigh started to sob. "Oh, come here." said Tim and pulled her to him. "Its ok."

"I just...i'm glad its over." sobbed Calleigh.

"Me too." Calleigh sniffed and looked up at Tim. Calleigh moved closer and Tim didn't move away so Calleigh leaned in. Tim met her half way and they met in a passionate kiss. Before they knew it Calleigh was lying on the bed with Tim on top of her. Calleigh pushed Tim away a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you."

Calleigh nodded. "I know you wont hurt me. But i'm scared that I might hurt you."

"Calleigh..." said Tim as he shook his head.

"No...Ben's been caught I think it would be best if I went home."

"Calleigh you don't have to." said Tim as he chased Calleigh downstairs.

"No no...I..I need to."

"Calleigh."

"Bye Tim." said Calleigh as she went for the door. "I'll call you."

Tim put his hand on the door so Calleigh couldn't get out. "Calleigh don't leave."

"I have to." Calleigh said softly.

"Fine...but think about this." said Tim and kissed Calleigh pushing her into the door slightly.

"I really have to go." said Calleigh. Tim moved his hand and let Calleigh leave.

"Well that went well." Tim muttered to himself.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim groaned when his cell phone rang. He glanced at clock 6:30. Who would be calling him this early?

"Speedle..."

"Speed its H?"

"What's up."

"Listen there's a case a boat crashed into a bridge. Night shift's swamped. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah sure...i'll be there in 20."

"Thanks." said Horatio and hung up.

"No problem."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh its Horatio-"

"I'll be there in 10."

"How do you know?"

"Its all over the news."

"Thanks Cal. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright which one of you stole my crimelight?"

"Well stole is very negative. I-I had borrowed it I replaced it I put it back."

"Well it would be nice if you charged it first. I was at the scene and it flat lined."

"Sounds like she's mad at you." Eric piped up.

"Calleigh I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted...give me yours."

"Go ahead its in my kit."

Calleigh nodded and walked out.

"What's got her so mad at you?"

"She's not mad at me."

"Ok so what was that called sweet talk?"

"Delko...shut up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Listen Cal soemthin came up with Ray jr. can you and Speed head over to Mrs. Willams house?"

"Me and Speedle?"

Horatio nodded.

"Yeah sure..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim..." said Calleigh as two men came out from the back room.

Before Calleigh knew it all hell broke loose. She got one man down but the other ran out the back. Calleigh turned and saw Tim lying on the floor. She froze for a second, then walked over to him.

"Tim...listen stay with me ok. I'm gonna call for help. This is CSI Calleigh Duquesne I got a man down at McCauley Jewelers. I got one suspect on foot. Requesting back up and emergency assistance."

"Copy that."

"Tim...hey look at me." said Calleigh as she took off her jacket and pressed on his wound.

"I can't feel anything?"

"I know but your gonna be ok." said Calleigh tears streaming down her face.

"Can't fit it." Tim choked out.

"Yes you can. You hear me you are a fighter Tim Speedle. You gotta stay with me." Tim's eyes fought to stay open but the loss of blood took over and Tim's eyes closed. "Tim...please you can't do this to me. Tim...Tim!"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio stood and watched the site in front of him. Tim was being loaded into an ambulance when he walked over to Calleigh. "Cal..."

"It all happend so fast." Calleigh muttered.

"I know."

"I used my jacket to apply pressure to his wound. But it...it didn't work."

"Calleigh he's going to be fine."

"I wish it felt that way."

"Come on i'll take you home."

"No I uh...need to process our guns."

"Calleigh I.A.B'S not-"

"Well you know what I.A.B. can kiss my ass because i'm staying on this investigation."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Spoilers for Lost Son. I took scenes from Lost Son and made them my own.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stood in ballistics looking at the gun box in front of her. She had a pretty good idea why he didn't get a shot off but she had to check to make sure. Calleigh took Speed's gun from its box and began to examine it. She stopped and sighed when she saw something that caught her attention. "Oh Speedle." Calleigh whispered and walked out.

"Duquesne."

Calleigh didn't want to turn around, she knew who it was. "Stetler."

"Horatio says your working on the evidence from the jewelry store shooting."

"Yes I am."

"Do you think that's wise. You were there."

"I know I was there. But when someone on my team is shot I wanna make sure the facts are straight."

"Fair enough."

"If that's all Detective I really gotta go."

"Yeah that's all its just weird. The first time Speedle's gun malfunctioned was bad luck. It happens a second time...rumors spread."

"Well i'm not really worried if there are rumors. All I care about is the fact that my friend wakes up from his coma."

"Are you sure Speedle's just a friend?"

Calleigh hesitated. She wanted nothing more then to just smack him across the face. "Yes...he is just a friend." said Calleigh and walked off.

"Don't forget to hand in your report."

"Of course."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the ICU waiting room, to find Horatio, Alexx, and Eric. "Guys..."

"Hey Cal."

"Has there been any change?"

"No. He's uh...he's still out of it."

Calleigh nodded. "Horatio can I see you for a second?"

"Sure." started Horatio as he followed Calleigh around the corner, out of ear shot. "What's up?"

"I wanted you to see this before I gave it to Stetler."

Horatio took the file from Calleigh and opened it. "Detective Duquesne's weapon expanded six rounds...Tim Speedle's...Tim Speedle's malfunctioned. There are many reason for a misfire aren't there?"

"Faulty mechanism, low grade amuntion...poor gun matience."

"Deisgnation of anyone of those would be specualtion on our part wouldn't it?"

"We never speculate...bottom line the gun malfunctioned."

"And that closes the I.A.B. Investigation doesn't."

Calleigh nodded.

"Hey are you gonna be ok?"

Calleigh let out a shacky sigh. "He helped me through so much...Horatio if he...dies...I-"

"Cal he's not gonna die ok he's gonna be fine."

"I wish it felt that way."

"Come on let's go sit back down." Calleigh nodded and followed Horatio back to the waiting room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You saved me." stated Calleigh as she held Tim's hand. "If it wasn't for you...I might not have seen those men. And who knows it could be me lying here instead of you...even though it should be me anyways."

Calleigh sighed and looked up at the machines that were keeping Tim alive. The heart monitor that was beeping. The respirator in his mouth. The IV's.The blood pressure cuff around his arm. The site alone was enough to make you cry.

"Tim...please if you can hear me...just squeeze...just squeeze my hand please." Calleigh let out a sob when she didn't get a reply. 'This is all my fault.' Calleigh thought to herself, which she must have said outloud because she jumped when she heared a reply.

"No its not."

"Eric...you scared me."

"Sorry." said Eric as he sat down next to Calleigh. "How's he doing?"

"There's no change." started Calleigh. "They want to take him off the life support but his parents told them no."

"Are they here?"

"No...there delayed at the airport. A thunderstorm or something."

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think."

"It does to him."

Calleigh sighed. "If it keeps him with us for just a little while longer then keep him on it. But I...I don't want him to suffer."

Eric gave a sympthetic smile. "You really love him don't you?"

Calleigh nodded and began to cry. "I always have."

"Cal come here..." said Eric and pulled her into his arms. "It's gonne be ok."

"What if he doesn't come out of it?"

"He's going to."

"But what if-"

"No ifs Cal. He's gonna come out of it. He has to. He's got a beautiful green eyed blonde waiting for him."

Calleigh laughed lightly. "Then why do I feel like his parents are gonna walk through that door and let him go." started Calleigh. "It should have been me." Calleigh muttered. "It should have been me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi Calleigh..."

"Hey Donna." said Calleigh to Tim's morning shift nurse. "How's he doin?"

"No change...I'm really sorry."

Calleigh smiled slightly and sat her purse down on the chair. "He's lucky to have a girl like you."

"What?"

"Tim's lucky to have a girl like you. If I hadn't looked at your ring finger I would have said you guys were married."

"Oh no...we um...just work together. Were not dating."

"Well you could have fooled me." smiled Donna and left the room.

Calleigh sighed and sat down in a chair. "Hey you...how you doin?" said Calleigh as she grabbed Tim's hand. "Work starts back up next week. Its not going to be the same without your sarcastic humor." chuckled Calleigh. "Come on Timmy please...you gotta wake up. If you won't do it for yourself...or for me...do it for your mom and dad. They need you, your brother needs you. Timmy please." pleaded Calleigh.

From the door way Tim's parents sighed. "Come on Patrick...let's give her a few more minutes." whispered Claudia Speedle.

"Ok." They gave a sympthetic smile and closed the door.

"Timmy...please wake up."

TBC...AWWWW! Wasn't that sad. lol. When I was typing the part were Calleigh shows Tim's gun report. I accidentally typed up what actually happend in the show. I was like whoa no he's not gonna die. lol. Please review. Thanks bunches.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we got Alexx?" asked Calleigh as she walked onto scene.

"One gunshot wound to the head."

"So there's a bullet for me?"

"Yes but its not in him."

"You mean its a through and through?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Well I better go find it then."

"Hold on there a second Cal." started Alexx.

"Why what's up?"

"There something around his mouth."

Calleigh reached into her kit and pulled out her crimelight. Calleigh sighed.

"Cal are you ok?"

"Huh...yeah i'm fine." said Calleigh. Alexx looked over at Calleigh's crimelight. And noticed why Calleigh hesitated. _Tim Speedle_ was written on the side of it.

"Calleigh he's gonna pull out of it."

"I know...I just wish he'd do it now."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Donna." said Calleigh as she walked into Tim's room.

"Good afternoon Calleigh. I see the slave driver let you off."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah...but if Horatio ever heared you say that he'd fire me."

"Well then my lips are sealed." said Donna and walked off. Calleigh sighed at the site before her eyes. Tim was still in the same postion as he was 2 months ago.

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she sqeezed his hand. "God I would give anything to hear one of your sarcastic comments right now." Calleigh sighed and laid her head down on the bed. On top of work, and being at the hospital 24/7 Calleigh was drained. "Timmy just please wake up." muttered Calleigh as she fell into a deep sleep.

CALLEIGH'S DREAM----

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me one second." said Calleigh as she closed an evidence box.

"You just don't stop for a second do you?" asked Tim as he got closer to Calleigh.

"Do birds still fly?" asked Calleigh sarcstically.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"Well I learned from the best." said Calleigh with a smile.

"You know I was thinking."

"Well that's never good."

"Cute. Why don't we go home...instead of out to eat with Eric and Valera."

"I could do that."

"Ok."

S/C

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" asked Calleigh as her and Tim entered their bedroom.

"Oh I don't know." said Tim as he picked Calleigh up into his arms. Calleigh gasped in suprise.

"Well you surely do know how to sweep a girl off her feet." giggled Calleigh.

"Well I aim to please." said Tim as he laid Calleigh down on the bed, and began to kiss his way down her kneck.

"Tim..." started Calleigh. "Don't stop."

Suddenly Calleigh felt something on the top of her head. And snapped awake.

PRESENT----

Calleigh sat up slowly and saw Tim's arm come crashing down onto the bed. She stood up and looked at him and smiled when she saw his eyes were open.

"Hey you..." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes. "I'm gonna go get the doctor ok."

Tim nodded slightly.

"Ok i'll be right back."

Calleigh came in a few mintues later with Tim's nurse Donna.

"Mr. Speedle if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Donna gave a smile when Tim squeezed her hand back. I"m gonna ask you a few questions. You have a tube down your throat which is helping you to breath so what I need you to do is blink once for yes and twice for no. Ok?"

Tim blinked once.

"Well were gettin off to a good start." started Donna. "Tim can you feel your legs?" Tim blinked once. "Ok can you feel your arms?" Tim blinked once. "Are you experencing any pain?" Tim blinked once, Donna's smile faded. Pain wasn't good. But yet it was understandable. "In your legs?" Tim blinked twice. "Your throat?" Tim blinked twice. "Your arms?" Tim blinked once. "Well Mr. Speedle the bullet was lodged into your shoulder we were unable to remove it because your went into acoma. But i'm gonna get your doctor and well see about removing that bullet ok." Tim blinked once.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes?" said Donna and walked out. Calleigh slowly walked over to Tim. She didn't know why she was scared but she was.

"Hey you. Do you remember me?" Tim blinked once. Calleigh smiled. "I thought you were going to be lying here forever."

Tim shook his head and tried to talk.

"No...no..don't talk honey it will only make it hurt worse ok."

Tim nodded. Calleigh smiled when Tim reached his hand up and stroked her cheek lightly, Calleigh leaned into his touch. "Tim there's something I need to tell you...I um...I...l-"

"Well I see someone's awake." said Tim's Doctor. "Ms. Duquesne i'm sure you have alot of phone calls to make so if you wouldn't mind giving me and Tim here a few minutes."

"Oh of course." said Calleigh and sat up and kissed Tim's forehead. "I'll be right back ok." Tim nodded slightly and Calleigh walked out of Tim's room. Calleigh walked down the hall and stopped suddenly and leaned againt the wall. She couldn't believe it. Tim was awake. Now maybe they'd be able to be together.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked outside and grabbed her cell phone from her car. And dialed the first number on her Speed dial.

"Caine..."

"Horatio its Calleigh."

"Calleigh what is it what's a matter?"

Calleigh finally realized she was crying. "Nothing I'm fine...Tim's um...Tim's awake."

"He is."

"Yeah...he woke up a few mintues ago. The doctors with him now."

"Ok we'll be there as soon as we can break away."

"Ok." said Calleigh and hung up her phone.

Horatio smiled.

"What is it H?" asked Eric.

"Speed's awake."

TBC...Yay! He's awake. But that darn doctor interrupted Calleigh. I wonder what she was going to say? Muahahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

"Were just glad to have you back in the land of the living." said Horatio.

"Me to." said Tim horsely. "Cal what's a matter, you've barely said anything to me since I woke up."

Calleigh shook her head. "You don't remember do you?"

"About the shooting...no."

Calleigh shook her head again and left the room.

"Calleigh wait..."

"Its alright man i'll go after her." said Eric and left the room.

"H?"

"Yeah Speed."

"Do you know what happend?"

Horatio nodded.

"Tell me."

"You sure you wanna know?" Tim nodded. "You and Calleigh went into the jewelry store...and some men came out from the back you got shot very close to the heart."

"Did I get off any rounds?"

"Calleigh...anaylized your gun-

Tim looked away. "It jammed up again didn't it."

Horatio nodded. "Speed why don't you clean your gun."

Tim ignored him and paged his nurse. "I think i've made my decision about the surgery."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"He doesn't get it does he."

"Calleigh..."

"Damn it Eric we wouldn't even have to be in this mess if he'd just take 15 minutes out of his day to clean his gun."

"I know that. But Calleigh he's our friend...and he just came out of coma. Give him sometime."

Calleigh nodded and say Donna run into Tim's room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mr. Speedle what is it what's a matter?"

"Can you get my doctor in here...i've made my decision about the surgery."

"And that decision would be?" asked Donna.

"I"m gonna go for it."

"Tim!" said Calleigh making her presence known. "Don't you know that you can die."

"Yeah I know."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No it doesn't."

Calleigh looked down at the floor. "Alright well i'll notify your doctor and we'll get you preped for surgery."

Tim nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is taking so long?" asked Calleigh impatiently.

"Cal...its a complacted procedure...give them time." said Mrs. Speedle.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that." stated Calleigh flatly. Claudia Speedle smiled.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Blood pressures rising." said a nurse.

IN TIM'S MIND DURING THE SURGERY-------

"Tim...listen stay with me ok. I'm gonna call for help. This is CSI Calleigh Duquesne I got a man down at McCauley Jewelers. I got one suspect on foot. Requesting back up and emergency assistance."

"Copy that."

"Tim...hey look at me." said Calleigh as she took off her jacket and pressed on his wound.

"I can't feel anything?"

"I know but your gonna be ok." said Calleigh tears streaming down her face.

"Can't fight it." Tim choked out.

"Yes you can. You hear me you are a fighter Tim Speedle. You gotta stay with me." Tim's eyes fought to stay open but the loss of blood took over and Tim's eyes closed. "Tim...please you can't do this to me. Tim...Tim!"

Tim laid motionless on the floor.

"Tim...please don't do this...come on Tim..." Tim could feel tear drops on his hand.

'I've done this to her.' Thought Tim to himself. 'I promised I'd never hurt her.'

"Tim...please don't leave me...I love you."

PRESENT-----

"BP's dropping 60/85."

BACK IN TIM'S MIND------ (that just sounds weird doesn't it. lol)

"Alright which one of you stole my crimelight?"

"Well stole is very negative. I-I had borrowed it I replaced it I put it back."

"Well it would be nice if you charged it first. I was at the scene and it flat lined."

"Sounds like she's mad at you." Eric piped up.

"Calleigh I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted...give me yours."

"Go ahead its in my kit."

Calleigh nodded and walked out.

"What's got her so mad at you?"

"She's not mad at me."

"Ok so what was that called sweet talk?"

"Delko...shut up."

"All i'm saying is I know she likes you. And I know you like her."

"I don't like Calleigh she's way to..."

"Perfect."

"You know Delko if you weren't my best friend, i'd really hate you right now."

"Hey don't hate the player hate the game."

"Your unbelievable."

"I know."

S/C

"Nice rolls probably the owners. Cars are such a bad investiment. I'm just lucky I have my bike."

Calleigh laughed. He loved that laugh. "You mean you won't get something with doors one day?"

"Well yeah...but I kinda need to find the right girl first."

"And you uh...haven't found her yet?"

"Maybe...bottom line is I got plenty of time for that."

S/C

"Me too." Calleigh sniffed and looked up at Tim. Calleigh moved closer and Tim didn't move away so Calleigh leaned in. Tim met her half way and they met in a passionate kiss. Before they knew it Calleigh was lying on the bed with Tim on top of her. Calleigh pushed Tim away a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you."

Calleigh nodded. "I know you wont hurt me. But i'm scared that I might hurt you."

"Calleigh..." said Tim as he shook his head.

"No...Ben's been caught I think it would be best if I went home."

"Calleigh you don't have to." said Tim as he chased Calleigh downstairs.

"No no...I..I need to."

"Calleigh."

"Bye Tim." said Calleigh as she went for the door. "I'll call you."

Tim put his hand on the door so Calleigh couldn't get out. "Calleigh don't leave."

"I have to." Calleigh said softly.

"Fine...but think about this." said Tim and kissed Calleigh pushing her into the door slightly.

"I really have to go." said Calleigh. Tim moved his hand and let Calleigh leave.

"Well that went well." Tim muttered to himself.

S/C

"Oh my god...what happend to you?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh towards him and into his house. "Here just sit down." said Tim as he sat Calleigh down on the couch.Tim lifted her chin and looked at the bruise that was quickly growing over her right eye. 'I'll go get you something for that."

"Thanks."

Tim went into the kitchen. "I uh...don't have any ice but I do have a bag of peas."

"A bag of peas?"

"Yeah its a good thing you stopped by because they probably would never have been eaten anyways."

Calleigh smiled and let Tim put the bag on her eye. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Its ok it wasn't your fault."

S/C

"Why are you so wonderful?"

Calleigh expected a reply but didn't get one. All of a sudden Tim opened his eyes. "What's... a matter?" asked Tim sleeply.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Tim nodded and laid his head back down. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah."

"I think the question is why are you so beautiful?"

Calleigh blushed and Tim pulled her head towards his and kissed her softly.

"What about Maria?"

"I broke up with her a few days ago."

Calleigh smiled and Tim pulled her onto the couch so she was lying next to him.

"You'll be safe with me." Tim stated sleepily.

PRESENT----

"Were losing him!"

"Give me the paddles."

TIM'S MIND-----

"Hey Donna." said Calleigh as she walked into Tim's room.

"Good afternoon Calleigh. I see the slave driver let you off."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah...but if Horatio ever heared you say that he'd fire me."

"Well then my lips are sealed." said Donna and walked off. Calleigh sighed at the site before her eyes. Tim was still in the same postion as he was 2 months ago.

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she sqeezed his hand. "God I would give anything to hear one of your sarcastic comments right now." Calleigh sighed and laid her head down on the bed. On top of work, and being at the hospital 24/7 Calleigh was drained. "Timmy just please wake up." muttered Calleigh as she fell into a deep sleep.

S/C

"Hey you. Do you remember me?" Tim blinked once. Calleigh smiled. "I thought you were going to be lying here forever."

Tim shook his head and tried to talk.

"No...no..don't talk honey it will only make it hurt worse ok."

Tim nodded. Calleigh smiled when Tim reached his hand up and stroked her cheek lightly, Calleigh leaned into his touch. "Tim there's something I need to tell you...I um...I...l-"

"Well I see someone's awake." said Tim's Doctor. "Ms. Duquesne i'm sure you have alot of phone calls to make so if you wouldn't mind giving me and Tim here a few minutes."

PRESENT-----

What was it she wanted to tell me? I need stay awake for this? But i'm so tired.

"Blood Pressure's normal. 130/110."

"Well Mr. Speedle...you have a strong will to stay with us. I can tell you that much."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mrs. Speedle?

"Is my son ok?"

tbc...Sorry for all the flachbacks.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim had been out of the hospital for 4 weeks now and was recovering quit well. Eric, Horatio, and Alexx all made trips to his house to make sure he was ok. Tim didn't really like the attention. He just wondered why Calleigh wouldn't come by.

"Hey Calleigh its me...listen uh...give me a call alright...bye." said Tim and hung up the phone. He sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Things weer harder for him and took more time then usual, being only able to use one arm. Tim jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Listen Eric don't you have a life of your...own." said Tim as he opened the door. He didn't see Eric but. "Calleigh..."

"That sling fits your very well Speedle."

Tim smiled slightly. "Do you uh wanna come in?"

Calleigh nodded and walked inside. "I brought you some lasagna. You told me it was your favorite."

Tim nodded and set it in the oven to keep warm. "I'm not really hungry now."

Calleigh nodded. "Well...I better get going."

"Calleigh don't go." said Tim grabbing her arm.

"Tim please...I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because i'm afraid."

"What do you have to be scared of?"

"I'm afraid of what I might do to you Speedle. You promised me you'd never hurt me. Didn't you?"

Tim nodded.

"Well you broke that promise the day you didn't clean your gun. Do you know what it was like to see you day after day lying in that bed. Just lying there...you looked like your were sleeping. I would have given anything for you to open your eyes. Do you know the nightmares I had? No you don't because you didn't see what I saw. You don't know what it was like to see someone your close to, your best friend, just lying there blood coming out of them like it was...like it was an every day thing."

"Calleigh...''

"No Tim, you can't say you know how I fell because you don't...you don't know what its like to see someone you lo-"

"Someone you what?"

"Nothing...I have to go. Hope you enjoy your dinner." said Calleigh and slammed the door shut.

Tim sighed and sat down on the couch. Why was everything messesd up? Why couldn't he just tell Calleigh how she felt? 'Because i'm a stupid idiot thats why.' said Tim to himself. Tim looked over at his couch and saw something sticking out of from behind a pillow. "What the?" Tim pulled it out and saw that it was one of Calleigh's sweaters. TIm sighed heavily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speedle...what are you doing here man? You know if Alexx see's you out of bed she's gonna kick your ass."

"Chill out man. I took a taxi. Listen have you seen Calleigh?"

"Why you gonna tell her you love her?"

"Delko where is she."

"Were is she always."

Tim nodded and headed down to ballistics.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was in deep thought when Tim entered.

_Just tell him you love him._

_No you can't do that, it will ruin your friendship._

_Who cares. He's hot go for it._

_But what if we get close and he doesn't clean his gun again. Or what if he 's the one and we start a family, and he dies. I couldn't deal with that._

_Take a chance. because the time could come and go and then you could miss out on someone really great._

Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder.

"Oh Tim...hey." said Calleigh walking over to the microscope.

"You uh...left this at my house." said Tim showing Calleigh her sweater.

"Thanks...I was looking for that." Calleigh said quietly and took it from Tim.

"Calleigh..."

"I have work to do."

Tim nodded "Fine...don't talk to me."

"Tim wait..." But he was already gone. 'Gosh for a man who just came out of coma he walks pretty fast.' Calleigh thought to herself.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim tossed and turned. He just couldn't sleep not to mention the pain he was in with his shoulder was killing him. Tim finally got up, dressed and went outside. It was pouring down raining but he didn't care. He needed to think.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh laid down in bed. The thunder keeping her awake. She tried reading a book. She need to get some things off her chest. But she was scared. Calleigh walked downstairs and made herself a sandwhich, she went to go eat it but changed her mind she grabbed a light jacket and went to her car. In the pouring rain.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh drove around for about an hour and found herself outside Tim's house. Calleigh got out of the car and knocked on Tim's door. When she didn't hear a reply she knocked harder.

"Calleigh...what are you doing here?" asked Tim loudly over the thunder.

"I had to see you!"

"Why?"

"I love you!"

"What?"

"I said I love you." said Calleigh walking closer to Tim.

"You love me?"

Calleigh nodded. "I always have...Tim it killed me to see you lying there everyday. I was afraid you were never gonna wake up so I could tell you. Then you woke up and I got angry...and and confused...and hurt...and I just-"

Calleigh went to say more but was cut off by Tim's lips. Calleigh slowly wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck. Tim grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. They were both dripping wet from the rain but they didn't care. Calleigh shivered wether if it was from the cold of the rain or from making out with Tim Speedle she didn't know. Tim noticed this and rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

Tim finally pulled away from air. "Maybe we should go inside." suggested Tim.

Calleigh nodded and followed Tim inside. Once they were both inside Tim closed the door behind her. "You know were both crazy...were lucky if we don't catch a cold."

TIm smiled and Calleigh moved closer to him. The warmth of his body was enough to make her fall to her knees. Tim Speedle had that effect on women. Tim used his free hand and brushed some of Calleigh's drenched locks behind her ear. "I love you to." Calleigh smiled and let Tim's lips take hers again. Within minutes Tim and Calleigh were in his room.

Calleigh sat down on the bed and since Tim had an injured arm she took her own shirt off.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Calleigh nodded. Calleigh stood back up and helped Tim take off his sling. Calleigh ran her hand gently over Tim's scar from both the bullet and the surgery.

"I love you." said Calleigh looking into those chocolate eys that made every girl give into him.

"I love you to."

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Calleigh this time. "No take backs."

"No take back." said Tim as he kissed his way down Calleigh's neck.

TBC...I think the epilogue will be next but i'm not for sure yet.

That was seriously like nothing i've ever written. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Finally the epilogue.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

EPILOGUE-----

Calleigh walked into her and Tim's house after a long and frustrating day at CSI. "Tim!" yelled Calleigh as she took off her badge and gun and set them on the table by the door.

"Tim!" Calleigh looked around and noticed the dark house. Calleigh let out a sigh. 'Great he has a day off and he's not home when I get home.' Calleigh took off her healed boots and set them by the couch then walked upstairs. "That's weird." said Calleigh notcing the closed bedroom door.

Calleigh opened the door and found about a million lit candles and Calleigh's favortie song playing in the background. Calleigh looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hey you." said Tim as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom a red rose in his hand.

"Hey yourself." started Calleigh. "What's all this?"

Tim shrugged. "This is for you." said Tim holding up the rose.

"Awww...honey you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh to him swaying to the music slowly. "You know for a CSI your pretty oblivous to the obvious."

"What?" asked Calleigh with a small smile on her face.

"Look at the rose."

Calleigh pulled away from Tim and looked down at the rose. Attached to it was a diamond ring. Calleigh felt instant tears spring to her eyes. "Tim..."

"Here let me." said Tim and began to unhook the ring from the ribbon that was attached to the rose. "Calleigh Marie Duquesne...will you marry me?"

Calleigh smiled and felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Yes..."

Tim smiled and put the ring on Calleigh's finger. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim passionatley. "I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and suprisingly Calleigh groaned when the rang. "Hello."

"Hey man how did it go?"

"Delko...you know your gonna get it right."

"Oh my bad. Did I um... interrupt something?" started Eric chuckling slightly. "You know what I don't even wanna know."

"Tim...honey let me have the phone." Tim smiled knowing Delko was going to get it now.

"Eric honey...I know your Tim's best friend. And you and Val like all that kinky weird stuff but I just got proposed to so leave me alone. And if you interrupt us one more god damn time... I will personally go to csi grab a gun from the vault and personally give you a brand new mussle stamp." said Calleigh forecefully but in a honest to god charming way. "Got it."

Eric hesitated "Yeah...yeah...I got it."

"Good... buh bye now." said Calleigh and hung up the phone. "I think he got the message." said Calleigh turning back to Tim.

"I would really hate to be him right now."

"Well its a good thing your not."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Who give's this man to this women?"

"I do!" said Alexx, Horatio, Eric, Valera, Tripp and Calleigh's dad.

The rest of the guests smiled and laughed slightly at the team's outburst.

"Ok now that we got that straightened out. Tim do you take this women to have and behold from this day on as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Calleigh do you take this man to be your husband to have and behold from this day on for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest smiled. "Well by the powers vested in me and the good state of Florida I know pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."

Tim smiled and cuffed Calleigh's cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply. Elicting cheers and whistles from there fellow co workers.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wow!" said Calleigh as her and Tim walked onto their balcony of their hotel suite. "Italy is so...beautiful."

Tim wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist. "Alot like you."

"Always the charmer." said Calleigh as she turned around in his arms. "So..."

"So what?"

"Are we just going to stand out her and look at the site's or are we gonna go inside."

"Well I like the site I see." said Tim pulling Calleigh to him. "There's no rules that say we have to go inside."

"Your the dangerous type aren't you."

"Are you just now noticing that about me?"

Calleigh shrugged and kissed Tim deeply. Tim picked her up and carried her to the door. Forgetting that he closed it. He sat Calleigh back down. Not taking his lips from her's for a second. Tim stopped. "Ok um...funny story..."

"What is it?"

"I forgot the doors lock automatically."

"Tim...honey..."

"I left the key on the table."

"Timothy James Speedle!"

"I'm only joking!" said Tim earning himself a smack. "You mad?" asked Tim putting a boyish smile on his face.

"Not that look..." Calleigh sighed. "Well if you don't take me inside right now I will be."

Tim obeyed and picked Calleigh up and carried her inside. "Be careful Yankee don't drop me."

"Relax you'll be safe with me."

THE END...Ok bad epilogue I know. But I couldn't really think of anything. And so what I stole the ring attached to the rose thing from The Phatom of the Opera. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this story. And as always please review.


End file.
